firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fireman Sam episodes
This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1985 - Welsh - 1987 - UK #The Kite #Barn Fire #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Lost Cat #Norman's Tricky Day #Camping #Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988 - Welsh - UK #Treasure Hunt #Sam's Day Off #Thief in PontyPandy #Chemistry Set #The Wishing Well #The Great Inventor #Safe With Sam (Fire Safety Special) #Snow Business (Christmas Special) Series 3: 1990 - Welsh - UK #Dily's Forgetful Day #Spot of Bother #Halloween #Norman's Pitfall #Lost Ring #All in a Good Cause #Brass Band #Lost in the Fog #Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994 - Welsh - UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. #Home From Rome #Rich and Famous #Quarry Rescue #Deep Trouble #Trevor's Boot Sale #What Goes Up #Steel Under Par #Disaster For Dinner Live Action Film: 1996 - Note: This film was marked as the end of the original Fireman Sam. *Fireman Sam In Action Series 5: 2005 - Welsh - 2006 - UK #Danger Falling Sheep #The Big Freeze #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joaker Soaker #Fit For Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let It Snow Live on Stage: 2006 -Note This is on DVD and Only For No More Models *Fireman Sam: on Stage Series 6: 2008 - Welsh - 2010 - UK #Paper Plane Down #Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog #Hearts of Fire #Perilous Path #The New Hero Next Door #Santa Overboard #Blow Me Down #Pontypandy Extreme #Elvis Sings the Blues #Fireworks for Mandy #Heap of Trouble #Stuck in the Muck #Sausages vs Shrimp #Flood's Flood #Off Duty Sam #Stranded #Sheepdog Trails #Norman's Ghost #Poorly Penny #Pirates of Pontypandy #The Pontypandy Pioneers #Twitching the Night Away #Double Trouble #Sailor Steele #Fireman James #Day at the Seaside Series 7 - 2011 - Welsh - UK #Dilys' Big Surprise #Model Plane #Three Legged Race #Norman's Ark #Open Day #Mike's Rocket #Best Foot Forward #Baa Baa Baby #Mother's Helper #Cat Magic #Seeing Red #Going Out With a Bang #The Wrong Smell #No Nurse Like You #The One That Got Away #Dinosaur Hunt #Floating Kart #A Sticky Situation #Cry Wolf #Sheep on the Road #Mam's Day #Alarm on the Beach #Hot Air #Towering Inferno #Danger by the Double #When Fools Rush In Film: 2010-2013 *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *The Great Fireman *Fireman Sam: The Movie Season 8 - 2012 - Welsh - UK #Runaway Train #Sky Lanterns #The Pontypandyness Monster #Mandy's Mountain #The Great Guinea Pig Rescue #Lighthouse Lock Out #Water Tower Inferno #Disastrous Dilys #Bessie to the Rescue #Lily Lost and Found #To Outfox a Fox #Wheel on Fire #Mandy at Sea #Charlie's Big Catch #The Baby Sitter #Elvis in Concert #King of the Mountain #Snowball of Doom #The Pontypandy Polar Bear #Norman's Halloween Heist #Ice Cold in Pontypandy #Boyce will be Boyce #Jupiter on the Loose #Floodlights #The Big Chill Season 9 - 2013 - Welsh - UK #Norman and The Kids Go To Newtown #A Bad Day For Bella #A Good Day For Dusty #Happy Christmas #TBA Category:Episodes